Those two words
by Lissana
Summary: This a short story I made for Dino's birthday...and for my OC Risa! It has a few scenes of Hibari and Squalo though...so enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE Buon Compleanno Dino


_**Kyon: Hey it's Dino's birthday today!**_

_**Lisa: You're right! So happy birthday Dino ^-^**_

_**Dino: *starches head in embarrassment* Thanks...**_

_**Risa: *smile* Buon Compleanno Dino!**_

_**Kyon: And...Lisa made a story just for the two of you...**_

_**Risa/Dino:?**_

_**Lisa: You'll see...on with the chapter then...**_

_**THOSE TWO WORDS**_

* * *

_I have been feeling strange lately..._

_Every time I see him..._

_Every time I hear him call my name..._

_My heart starts beating faster and faster..._

_My temperature starts to rise..._

_I don't understand..._

_All this time, I only thought of him as my best friend..._

_And nothing more..._

_Who knew, it would come to this..._

* * *

**[TYL IN ITALY] **

"Risa, Risa! Can I come in?"

"Oh, come in Dino."

The Cavallone boss came in the door with a smile on his face...

"Hi, Risa! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"It really has, how are yo-" Risa turned to him but suddenly got a bouquet of roses presented in front of her...

"For you, Bella!"

"You really shouldn't have Dino" She took the roses bashfully...hiding her flush face...

He gave her a happy grin...

"Risa, are you going to the party later?"

"Umm, I don't know Dino. I'm not really into parties..."

"Oh come on Risa! Won't you go, please? It won't be fun without you."

Dino then pulls out his ultimate persuading weapon...the puppy-dog eyes...of doom!

Risa as a trained guardian for so many years have been trained to resisted drugs and hypnosis effects but unfortunately she wasn't expecting Dino's ambush with his puppy eyes...

She tried to look away and avoid his eyes...but the Bronco wasn't backing down either. In the end, Risa gave in...

"Fine Dino, I'll go to the party later!" blushing as she answered.

Dino changed back to his happy self after Risa fell for his puppy eyes trap...

Risa gave Dino a light knock on his head with her bundled up paperwork...crossing her arms at Dino...

"You're 32 but you're acting like a 10 year old! Really mature..." She said sarcastically.

"Aww, come on Risa! I'm happy because you're willing to go with me!" He pouted while rubbing his head with his hand.

"Well I'm really busy right now. So I need to get back to work!" Risa turned her back on Dino and starts going through her work.

"You're going right?"

"Yeah, the party starts at 8, so be sure to be there!"

"Okay, I know Dino!"

Dino was walking to the door but suddenly stopped and walked back slowly towards Risa...

"One more thing Risa!"

"Hmm? What?"

Risa suddenly felt Dino's hand around her waist...hugging her from behind...

"D-Dino! Let me go!" She was blushing red as she trys to struggle free from Dino's grip...

He only smirked and kissed her on the cheek then letting go...

"Sorry Risa, but I can't help teasing you; see ya later at the party!"

"Dino idiota!"

Risa was flush at Dino's action...she slummed down to her chair touching her kissed cheek...she then put her hands on her eyes...

"Man, I getting a fever..."

* * *

Risa was a little hesitant wanting go all the way to the Cavallone mansion but it's too late now...

Standing in front of the gigantic mansion she can't help thinking Dino was actually the Cavallone boss...

* * *

_"That Bronco...he's your friend?"_

"_Hmm? Yeah, he is! You're too Hibari!" _

_"Hn, don't drag me into this herbivore..." The skylark looked away towards the sky as his tutor bandages him..._

_"Don't you know how he feels about you?"_

_"He treats me as his friend...that's what..."_

_"You are strong...but your EQ is pretty low" The skylark said sarcastically..._

* * *

_"What does that mean?" Risa pouted as Hibari smirks..._

"He never did tell me..." Risa sighs...

"VOIII! Risa!"

She turned and saw a long hair male waving at her...

"Squalo!"

The shark went up to see Risa in a silky black cocktail dress matched with a pair of black pumps, her hair was let down...

You're pretty well dressed today"

"Squalo! This is a high class party... and I don't want to embarrass myself"

"Whatever! But you were never interested in parties...Why did you come?"

"Dino...he pulled out his "ultimate weapon" on me…"

"Ahahaha, you're soft when it comes to his "ultimate weapon"!"

Squalo laughed….but it was true Risa just can't get over his puppy eyes….Squalo finally stopped laughing so Risa just pulled him into the mansion….

* * *

The mansion was filled with well-dressed guests….high class food and refreshments….. Chandeliers brightly lighted….a party fit for a kings and queens….

"Risa, I think I found Bronco!" Squalo pated her shoulders and points towards the blonde in the middle of a crowd of girls…..

"The same old Bronco, he has always been a ladies' man…"

"You can't blame him, Squalo! He has the looks after all….."

"Don't tell me you like him?"

"Squalo, he is my best friend, of course I like him…but it's not that kind of like, okay!"

I sighed in frustration as Squalo only snicker….

Then suddenly Dino started pushing his way out of the crowd of woman as he walks up to Risa and Squalo.

"Hey, Squalo! Thanks for coming!

"Che, whatever! Looks like you are still the ladies magnet, huh Bronco?

"Come on Squalo….stop it!" Dino gave a nervous smile and look over to Risa…

"Oh, who is this beautiful lady?"

Risa widens her eyes for a split second…she can't believe Dino doesn't recognize her…..

"She's Risa, Stupid!"

"What! Risa? Wow…, you look, you look….."

Dino gave a nervous laugh and starches the back of his head….There was a light blush on his cheeks….

"I can't believe you didn't recognize me!"

"Well, it's the first time I see you in such elegant clothes, you were always in your suit"

"So, you are saying I look like a tomboy?"

Risa with a vex look while she crosses her arms….

"No! I mean you look even cuter than the normal you…" Dino explained hesitatingly

"Really? Thanks…" Risa gave a tiny smile….

Squalo sighed at them as he walks his way to the refreshment table…

"Well then, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone…."

"Squalo, we're not lovebirds!" Dino and Risa said in unison.

"Yeah right!" He snickers while walking away from them….

Dino and Risa were practically blushing from Squalo's comment….he always had a knack in teasing both of them….

"So Risa….you want to dance?" Dino stretched out his hand as an invitation to dance….

Risa hesitated at first but just smiled and nodded….

* * *

Both of them waltzed on the dance floor…..unexpectedly Dino didn't mess up….looks like time does change people…..especially the feelings of people…

"Damn, who does she think she is?"

"Yeah, judging by her clothes…she's must be from the low classes"

Risa heard those gossips as they waltzed….she felt quite depressed about the comments as her mood became a little gloomy…

Dino saw Risa's cheerless face and held up her chin to make her face him…..

"Don't look at them, now there is only me and you and the dance floor"

Risa's face went from depressed to flush as Dino's hand on her waist tightened….he cock his head to one side while giving Risa a sexy smirk. Risa lowered her head and tries to hides her blush….The gossiping woman all just looked at her in envy…

* * *

Squalo stood at the side looking at the two so-called friends as they continue their waltz. He can't help but snicker at Risa's changed expression…

"When will she accept those feelings?"

* * *

"Risa, are you okay?"

"Uhh, yeah…I'm fine…just needed some fresh air" Risa smiled as she looked at Dino…

"Don't you want to go dance with the other guests?"

"Naa! I think I had enough dancing for one day…"Dino stretches his arms and yawned….

"You must be tired this few days, ne Dino?"

"Maa! Romario has been giving me so much work lately…and I can't even have a nap" He turned to Risa and gave a silly grin…

Risa giggled then turned her sight to the garden in the balcony…

"10 years past after Tsuna became the new Vongola boss"

"My little bro finally became a responsible and great leader" His expression was just like what a caring brother would have if his little bro has finally succeeded.

Risa only smiled at Dino's expression…

"I'm jealous! Tsuna has such a caring brother…" She teased the Bronco….

"Risa…actually I have always cared for you"

"I know Dino….I-"

Dino suddenly turned Risa to face him and continued…

"But it's not like how I cared for Tsuna"

Risa shocked as she stared at Bronco's face turning red…..

"I-I" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath….

"Ti Amo Risa"

* * *

Risa eyes widened….she started to shake….her knees went weak and she slummed down to the floor with a bright red blush on her cheeks….

"Risa! You okay? I'm sorry…I knew this would happen, Just-just forget about it"

Risa sighed, she said to the Dino squatting next to her…

"How am I supposed to forget it?"

Dino opened his mouth to speak but felt Risa moving closer and kiss him…He was stunned but incredibly happy…hugging Risa tightly he deepened the kiss…..his tongue exploring every inch of Risa's mouth…..

Risa blushed even redder but didn't struggle…Finally they broke the kiss because of the need for air…..

Risa covered her lips as she turned away while hiding her flushed face…

"Risa…Ti Amo" Dino repeated.

"Don't say that….you've already confess, didn't you"

Dino grinned as he went up to Risa and held up her face to look at her….

"Do I take that as a yes?" He teased the already embarrassed Risa…

Risa bitted down her bottom lip and nodded…..

Dino was so happy that he squeezed Risa tightly….

"Ti Amo Risa….Ti Amo"

Risa didn't reply….she only buried her red face in Dino's chest….mumbling unclear words as she is engulfed by Dino's warm body heat and his scent….

* * *

Romario and Squalo saw the two lovebirds near the balcony and roar into laughter…..

"She finally gave in…."

"That girl never accepted her feelings towards Bronco ever since they met!"

"You might be right, Boss has always did the confessing"

They laughed again….Squalo suddenly stopped when he saw Dino's expression as the embarrass Risa mumbled something at him…

"Hey, I think your boss is losing it"

"Don't tell me the boss…."

Suddenly Dino was seen grabbing Risa by the hand and taking her out to the garden….

The shark and the Cavallone right-hand man just shook their heads….

"I hope the boss doesn't overdo it"

"I don't even know if Risa can take it"

They chuckled…..

* * *

_The feeling I have kept in secret…_

_I can't escape this feeling now…._

_Not that now…._

_He said those two words….._

_Ti…Amo…._

* * *

_**Lisa: Tadaa! This is present for both of you!**_

_**Dino: *blushing***_

_**Risa: Umm, I suppose thanks..? *blush***_

_**Kyon: Please review, reviewers!**_

_**Lisa: See ya!**_


End file.
